Parfois
by Twin Sun Leader
Summary: Parfois je me demande ce qui se serait passé, s'il était resté. /contrôle mental, ambiguité


_Ecrit pour Flo-Nelja sur le Kink meme d'Halloween, sur les thèmes "Contrôle mental" et "ambiguité "._

* * *

**Parfois**

L'aube sur le manoir teinte les pierres de rose et le silence pèse encore, a peine troublé par les premiers bruits de la nature, l'écho de ses pas sur les dalles.

Erik se tient debout dans l'encadrement de la porte, observant le domaine dans la lumière grise. Il est vêtu comme pour sortir, un jean et sa vieille veste de cuir, mais il ne fait pas le moindre geste pour poursuivre sa route.

/

_Parfois je me demande ce qui ce serait passé, s'il était resté._

/

Dans la chambre déménagée au rez-de-chaussée, le grand lit, les vêtements soigneusement pliés sur le valet-muet, la chaise roulante rangée à porté de main, le matériel médical au chevet, le moins gênant possible, mais à la présence immanquable. Un homme, aussi, qui occupe le côté droit du lit, presque aussi net que s'il venait d'être fait, et dont la main repose sur les draps chiffonnés et repoussés à sa gauche, comme pour retenir la chaleur rémanente qui s'y attache encore. Il dort.

/

_Parfois je me demande ce qui se serait passé, si j'avais su trouver les bons mots, les bons arguments. Si j'avais su l'atteindre, le convaincre._

/

A contempler le luxe bien ordonné du manoir et des terrain qui l'entourent, il en oublierait presque le monde extérieur, les dangers et ce feu viscérale de crainte, l'anxiété paranoïaque qui l'a toujours habité depuis les camps, qui l'a poussé et gardé en vie. Dans l'aube calme, pleine de promesses, il en oublierait presque sa rage et ses propres actions, ce qu'il a fait, ce qu'il lui reste encore à faire.

Dans une demi-heure, une heure, les portes vont commencer à s'ouvrir, les habitants à émerger et le moment passera, submergé sous les choses à faire, les préoccupations quotidiennes, les élèves et les cours.

Mais juste pour un instant, il peut être seul avec lui-même, regarder ses choix, se demander ce qu'il fait là, alors qu'il pourrait être-

/

_J'ai toujours su que les seules limites de mon pouvoir étaient celles que je m'imposais. Et parfois je me dis qu'il n'en aurait pas fallu beaucoup pour le faire changer d'avis. Qu'il ne s'en serait même pas rendu compte._

/

Mais ce qui est est. Il a laissé les regrets derrière lui il y a longtemps à présent, il a fait ses choix, et le travail qu'ils accomplissent ici est nécessaire, important. Et quand des mesures plus radicales s'imposent, il sait que Charles peut se laisser convaincre, qu'ils partagent le même engagement total pour leur cause. Avoir choisit la manière douce, la voie de l'intégration ne signifie pas pour autant qu'ils se laissent marcher sur les pieds. Ils ont leurs désaccords, toujours, des engueulades spectaculaires sur la manière de faire les choses qui font fuir élèves comme professeurs le temps que cela se calme.

Et parfois il laisse son pessimisme reprendre le dessus, regarde l'homme qu'il est, et se dit que tous ces compromis ne font que paver la route vers le désastre, que tôt ou tard l'idéalisme de Charles se trouvera confronté à la dure réalité de la nature humaine.

/

_Aurait-ce valu le coup ? Combien de vies auraient été épargnées, contre le libre-arbitre d'un seul homme ?  
__La fin en vaut-elle les moyens ?_

/

Il est plus extrême que Charles, dans les objectifs, dans les mises en oeuvre qu'il propose… Mais son compagnon sait tempérer ses anxiétés, comme il sait aiguillonner l'activisme du télépathe. Il a assez de lucidité pour s'en rendre compte, pour savoir que ce qu'il a vécu, ce qu'il a subi, a faussé quelque chose chez lui, que s'il s'écoutait son sens moral lui laisserait commettre des actions qui révulseraient humains comme mutants. Il a été si proche de basculer par le passé, et la blessure de Charles, la chaise omniprésente sont de cruels rappels qu'il y a certaines choses qu'il est incapable de sacrifier, que la fin ne vaut pas les moyens qu'ils aurait mis en place s'ils avaient suivit sa voie.

Il a depuis longtemps renoncé au concept de paix, pour lui-même comme pour le monde. Mais parfois, les matins comme celui-ci sont ce qui s'en approchent le plus.

/

_Est-ce que cela aurait valu le coup, de le sacrifier lui ?_

_/_

Avec un soupire, il referme doucement la porte et tourne le dos au monde extérieur, se glisse de nouveau dans la chambre, vient s'assoire sur le rebord du lit, glisse sa main contre une épaule nue.

"Charles, _liebling_, c'est l'heure."


End file.
